1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including a fluid jet nozzle for cleaning, e.g. contamination adhering to an observation window which is provided on a distal end section body of the endoscope, a distal end cap-equipped endoscope, and an endoscope cleaning sheath.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a medical endoscope, an insertion section, which is inserted into a body cavity, is provided with an illumination window and an observation window at a distal end section body thereof. While emitting illumination light from the illumination window and illuminating the body cavity, observation is performed through the observation window. The distal end section body is provided with a fluid jet nozzle. In a case where blood, mucus or the like adheres to the illumination window or observation window and the field of vision is deteriorated, water and air are jetted from the fluid jet nozzle, thereby to clean the illumination window or observation window.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H11-188004 (patent document 1) discloses the following structure. A distal end cap is detachably attached to a distal end section body of an insertion section of an endoscope. This distal end cap includes the air/water feed nozzle as mentioned above.
An air feed path and a water feed path are formed in the distal end section body. Distal end portions of a water feed tube and an air feed tube are connected, respectively, to the air feed path and the water feed path. A communication path, at which the air feed path and the water feed path are made confluent, is provided in the distal end section body. The air/water feed nozzle is connected to the communication path.
Proximal end portions of the water feed tube and air feed tube are connected to water feed means and air feed means on the proximal side of the insertion section. Water and air are supplied to the water feed tube and air feed tube from the water feed means and air feed means on the proximal side of the insertion section. In this structure, the water, which is fed from the water feed tube, and the air, which is fed from the air feed tube, are supplied to the air/water feed nozzle via the communication path in the distal end section body, and the water and air are jetted from the air/water feed nozzle to the observation window.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H10-151108 (patent document 2), like patent document 1, discloses a structure wherein a water feed tube and an air feed tube are connected to a water feed path and an air feed path in a distal end section body of an endoscope, and the water feed tube and the air feed tube are made confluent in a communication path which is provided in the distal end section body. In addition, an air/water feed nozzle having a distal end portion with a reduced diameter is connected to the communication path. In this structure, water and air are jetted from the air/water feed nozzle to the observation window.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H7-136102 (patent document 3) discloses the following structure. An air feed outlet and a water feed outlet, which open at a distal end face of a distal end potion body of an insertion section of an endoscope, are provided adjacent to each other. In the distal end section body, a nozzle is detachably attached in such a manner that the nozzle is opposed to the air feed outlet and water feed outlet. In this structure, the direction of jet of the air, which is fed from the air feed outlet, and the direction of jet of the water, which is fed from the water feed outlet, are varied by the nozzle, and the air and water are jetted toward the observation window.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H6-14870 (patent document 4) discloses the following structure. An air feed path and a water feed path are provided in an insertion section of an endoscope. The air feed path and water feed path are made confluent in the insertion section, and made to communicate with an air/water feed nozzle. Further, air is intermittently blown into the water flowing in the water feed path, thus producing an air/water mixture fluid and enhancing the performance of cleaning.